User talk:Farxodor/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gang Garrison 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:* page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 23:43, 2010 May 6 Editing i've been looking on the forum and the character strategies are very detailed but on the wiki they are short, do you want me to add stuff from the forum? Crazymao 18:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Crazymao Uhhhhhhh... Are you a forumer or...? And where'd the admin status come from if you aren't? ::I adopted this wiki on this page because it was terrible. I sometime use the fourms though. -- 19:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) sig & design thanks for the sig, i have to study now so i will finish the design later 23:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) links why? 1. they look so much better white 2. you can barely see them now 00:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) image done ok i changed it, i had to remake it because i didnt save the psd file :( 04:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) please make me a burocrat, i helped so much, the wiki looks soooo much better because of mee...... please? 04:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :You already have full admin rights, and there is no reason that you need to be a bureaucrat. Sorry -- 16:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) news what kind of news do you want in the news section? obviously not page edits but additions to the wiki like for example new menu options "Strategies"? 04:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) 'second in command' what i meant is that im second in terms of adding/contributing to the wiki, i could have worded it differently but whatever avatar ok i got one image borders some of the images have white borders, why? they shoudnt have, the only reason they would is a link border but the links arent white name shouldnt our wiki be Gang Garrison Wiki, not 2? our wiki is about gang garrison in general, only the vrsion of the game is two 22:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) forum i sent a message to one of the admins on the forum to post an announcement on the forum about our wiki as well as any other advertisements he can 00:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) wow Wikia: "... and will work closely with our larger technical team in Poznan, Poland." - POLAND FTW =D contents i think we have to have contents on our home page, i redesigned it to look "better" 03:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Sorry, I got the ranks mixed up. I wanted to be the second highest rank and I though bueacrat was it. (No Offence) Thank you very much, anyway. BloodyKiba 05:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Color Scheme It should not be the default color, but maybe white and orange would be cool. Maybe I could create a background, like orange and white checkers... I dont know. Also, can you maybe help me with the Map specific strategies for the Constructors? I can only work on the wiki a little on weekdays because of homework inflation. Depression I was playing GG2 as a Constructor, I was tending to my autogun until a full health Rocketman came down to my Constructor's nest and ripped apart my autogun. Since it seemed I couldent do anything with my autogun, I charged him. Using Runner tatics, I actully took him down. I was patting my back until I realised, I just took down a Rocketman with a Shotgun, and 120 health, while he had 170 health, and a ROCKET LAUNCHER. It just set into me that where has the experence of GG2 gone? Even a complete retard could take me down It depresses me that GG2 has become so easy, even agenst veterens. I'm heading back to TF2 for awhile for a little more exeperence. I'll be back, I just need to play somthing a bit harder for awhile. Thank you. - - 19:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC)